We have begun using the recently developed multi-excitation fluorimeter system in clinical studies of colonic mucosa, in order to assess the potential of fluorescence spectrosocpy to identify dysplasi in the colon. We are collecting fluorecsence spectra using 10 distinct excittaion wavelengths in the visible nad near UV range and in addition we are collecting diffuse reflecatnce spectra. So far, 9 polyps and 30 normal mucosa from 30 patients have been studied. The results so far are consistent with previous studies reported in the literature and they are very promising as far as diagnosis of dysplasia is concerned.